Rent, Roommates And Rain
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: Matt finally finds a roommate to help him pay the rent, perfect right? maybe not since this new roomie dresses like a hooker, has an on-going feud with the landlord and won't stop breaking things... not to mention the chocolate. AU, possible MxM
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Random idea I got one day, we'll see how this attempt at making something with chapters goes... I may need someone to continously remind me though XD Also, this is un beta'ed so I apologize for errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any affiliated characters.**

**Matt.**

Matt walked sluggishly through the aisles of the local chain store, one of those places that sells anything and everything. The ones with the slightly shady workers that are open 24 hours and are usually cheap as heck. Yeah, one of those places. But really, none of it bothered him, god only knows he wouldn't have to come back here for another month or two if he bought everything he needed in one fell swoop and rationed it… Maybe even longer if he finally found someone to share the rent with him and who was willing to shop for them both. Yeah, that would be nice.

He shuffled along, picking things off the shelves that he deemed necessary for his survival in the coming months. Like ramen. Ramen was completely and utterly important. He would need a cart soon too, his arms were starting to ache already and the semi-large pile of food was threatening to topple with the wrong move. As if just to spite him a box of crackers became dislodged and fell to the white tile floor.

"dammit" he groaned, glaring down at the offending item which remained dejectedly on the floor in front of the redhead. For a minute he contemplated attempting to bend down and get it but quickly realized that was impossible in his current state, it frustrated him greatly; he had wanted those crackers dammit! Sighing heavily he scanned the aisle he was in, looking for someone to ask for help, the only person in the aisle though appeared to be a blonde hooker, leather and all just a few feet away looking at chocolate bars.

Though nervous about asking a prostitute for any kind of help he decided he had no choice.

"U-um, excuse me?" He spoke up, silently berating himself for stuttering inside his head though he looked hopefully at the gir- scratch that- guy who turned to glare at him. Just his luck, in a huge store he just happened to pick the male prostitute to ask for help, oh yes, Matt was just a lucky bastard that way. Not.

When the guy didn't answer him at first just kept glaring matt made the decision to just keep talking anyways.

"Um, so could you hand m-me that box of crackers for me…. P-please?" he mumbled nodding to the object in question at his feet and looking a little sheepish. He shifted from one foot to the other, and remained looking at the floor, red fringe falling over his glasses. He was to preoccupied to be embarrassed by this slightly annoying action.

The blond stared at him a minute longer before smirking slightly and giving a nod as he walked to where matt stood.

Matt in question shifted again, smiling a little as the crackers were returned to him "thanks a lot" he said sincerely, flashing the blond a smile before turning to shuffle away, intent on finding a cart.

Several minutes later, now happily armed with a cart, our redhead continued his quest through the nearly empty store, taking whatever he wanted. It was nearly empty because, it was three am and very, very few people go grocery shopping at three in the morning, but that's how eager matt was to avoid as much human contact as possible. Plus, there was something calming about being in a nearly empty store, it was peaceful. No crazy soccer moms running around, no groups of teenage girls giggling in the clothes sections, it was nice.

Well, as nice as a chain store at three AM could be he figured with a shrug.

Matt made his way along until he was satisfied with the amount of food he'd managed to accumulate, along with a few games to keep him company for the next couple of days. He found a checkout counter that was actually open (what was the point of having to many checkout places if they were only going to open one or two at a time?) he smiled politely at the woman working the register, her nametag read 'Takeda' and she returned his smile with one of her own before beginning to ring up his purchase of about two tons of groceries.

Matt winced as the final sales price appeared on the screen of the cash registers monitor, he sighed dejectedly and handed 'Takeda' four fifty dollar bills, receiving only twenty cents back. Ouch. But at least this way, he wouldn't need to bother with food runs for the next month and a half, and all his money could go to paying his rent and buying more cigarettes and regular intervals. He thanked the woman quietly and then took his bags, contrary to the popular belief of the majority of matt's friends beliefs, he actually did work out so carrying fifteen bags of food out to his car wasn't a problem.

Hauling the aforementioned groceries into the trunk and backseat of his camaro, that he loved dearly, he brushed his hands off on the sides of his work out jeans before sliding into the driver's seat and starting car. It came to life, the engine making him smile with its satisfying purr, as mentioned earlier, this car was his baby. He pulled out of the parking lot and flicked on the radio, smiling again as one of his favorite songs came on, so he turned it up and began to belt the lyrics to Green Days 'Holiday' as he sped down the road, probably breaking the speed limit but it wasn't like there were cops around to stop him.

Head banging and still managing not to crash his car he made his way back to the house he lived in, it had been split to form two different apartment type places and was actually a pretty decent. He didn't live with anyone but after placing an ad in the paper he figured that wouldn't last long, hopefully the person was fairly cool… and paid their half of the rent on time.

Matt smiled a little as he pulled up to the curb, grabbing his multiple bags quickly before heading into the apartment and dropping said bags on the kitchen counter, he'd unpack them later, once he'd finished that Fallout 3 level he'd paused earlier. And with that, he plopped down on the couch and was promptly lost to the world of video games, good thing none of his groceries were in need of immediate refrigeration.

**I know this chapter is pretty slow but I promise things will start happening in the next chapter! There will be more Mello and even a little Near i think ;)**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two! I decided to keep the story from Matt's point of view for now so just a heads up. this is un-beta'ed only because I know SkywardShadow is very busy right now ^_^ so sorry about any errors! we finally get to meet Mello, I hope neither of them seem OOC or anything ^^' also, Near sighting! (sorta) anways, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this story, each one makes me really happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any affiliated characters.**

Matt must have passed out sometime because next thing Matt knew there was someone knocking on his door, unnecessarily loudly if you asked him. Stumbling from his place on the couch he glanced at the clock on the back wall, noting that it was 2:00 PM. He didn't bother to check his appearance in the small mirror by the door, it was probably just the mailman anyways, he opened the door, yawning into the back of his hand as he did so, hair mused as if he'd just woken up, which he had.

"its about time you answered the door, lazyass" a male voice berated him from only a few inches away making the redhead jump back slightly and rub his eyes furiously, attempting to shoo away the sleepiness. Trying to get a better look at the owner of the voice that he was being insulted by, also unnecessary.

Blinking rapidly to clear his vision Matt was finally able to take in the figure before him… oh hell no.

"I-it's…. Y-you're…. wha-?" he tried and failed to form a sentence, what the fudge was the hooker from the grocery store doing at his door?

"Are you just gonna stand there mumbling like an idiot or are you actually going to let me in?" the (male) prostitute demanded.

This successfully brought Matt back to reality "what? Why would I let you in?" he asked frowning, he hadn't been this confused since that one stupid puzzle in Professor Layton and the Curious Village, that game was addicting as all get out too.

"Because I'm you're new roomie, unless someone else has already answered you're ad" the blond stated, forcing Matt away from his video game oriented thoughts.

For a minute the redhead thought about lying and saying someone had answered already, he wasn't too keen on the idea of sharing a two room apartment with a male prostitute, but, he needed the extra help with the rent. Sighing softly to himself Matt decided he'd just have to suck it up, this guy didn't seem _to _bad anyways. So with that he stepped aside shaking his head slowly.

"No, no one has answered, other than you, I was just a little confused….. Sorry" he added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and further messing up his already tangled red locks.

The still unnamed hooker nodded, blond hair swishing at his slight shoulders before stepping past Matt and into the apartment, surveying the place like he already owned it. Matt noticed that the other male only had a few bags with him, at least he didn't bring a crapload of stuff since one of the apartments two closets was already full of Matt's stuff, mostly video games.

"Um, so…. I'm Matt" the gamer offered his hand to the blond rather awkwardly, deciding to focus on a patch of the wall just to the left of his new roommate.

A slender hand took his in a firm grip "nice to meet you Matt, I'm Mello" the voice belonging to the prosti- ahem- Mello, purred, making Matt shiver slightly, he fretted internally about whether the blond had noticed as he retracted his hand.

"n-nice to meet you t-too, Mello" he said, damn his habit of stuttering when people made him flustered.

Mello flashed him a Cheshire like grin and taking a mental note of the slip before turning once again to look around "so where am I staying?" he asked grabbing one of the duffle bags he'd brought.

Matt relaxed a little now that the attention was away from him and leaned back against the wall "you can have the bedroom, I usually end up falling asleep on the couch anyways so that back room is all yours, oh and the bathroom is second door on the left" he recited, and though he would never admit it, Matt had actually practiced those lines.

Mello nodded, appearing very pleased with the fact that he would get the only real bed in the house. The blond smiled again and grabbed his other bag "thanks cutie" he stated, winking at Matt before disappearing down the hall and into the bedroom.

Matt gaped, oh hell no, he was not getting hit on by his male prostitute roommate….. Was he? No, no no no no, not gonna go there. Ever. Shaking his head quickly and attempting to push all thoughts of the blond out of his mind he shuffled his way to the kitchen to make himself some instant ramen.

Seven minutes later and armed with a steaming bowl of instant soup, Matt plopped down on the couch happily, intent on playing his newest game for the next six hours. As he was starting up the PS3 he heard socked feet padding down the hallway, signaling the approach of the infamous Mello. Shifting a little he fought the urge to look over his shoulder to glance at the blond that he could practically feel hovering near the kitchen door. Watching him intently, like prey, about to pounce-

DING DONG!

The sounds of the annoyingly loud doorbell caused Matt to jump almost two feet in the air, and, subsequently spill steaming soup onto his lap.

"Ow damnit!" he hissed, while Mello could be heard snickering in the back ground.

Would you like me to get that?" said blond asked sweetly, heading towards the door and even though his back was to Matt now the redhead could still sense the grin spread across the deceivingly angelic face of the other male.

Matt stood gingerly, trusting his new roommate to handle whoever was at the door as he hobbled towards the kitchen, intent on discarding the bowl of evilness as he had now dubbed it. The thought crossed his mind that he probably appeared to have peed himself, but that wasn't the most pending matter at this point. He was in need of a different pair of pants at the moment and after throwing away his half eaten ramen he went to the bedroom and promptly changed. Also making a mental note to take a trip to the Laundromat soon, his dirty clothes pile was becoming a monster and his new roommate would definitely not appreciate that. And it would be creepy if he did.

After changing and glancing briefly at the bathroom mirror he walked back out to the living room, coming face to face with a very pissed looking blond.

"Umm, is everything okay, Mello?" he asked slowly, taking an involuntary step back.

"You didn't say in your ad that the landlord of this place is a total bi-"

"Whoa there" Matt cut him off smoothly (and internally applauding himself) "Near has always been a great landlord to me" he said frowning a little, the small albino had seemed fairly nice on the few occasions he and Matt had met.

"Like hell he is! He looked at me and then called me a prostitute and apologized for 'interrupting my and Matt's time' I mean what the hell! Some nerve he has, I'm so gonna beat his sorry ass next time I see him! That sheep is dead!" Mello ranted but there was only one thing on matt's mind at this point.

"You're not a prostitute?"

**Ooooh Mattie, you just can't keep you're mouth shut can you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: i'm so sorry! I know this update is long overdue so I apologize for the wait! Honestly, this chapter scares me a little... its total crack really... meh, I also know its not as long as the other two :/ this chapter is also in all its un-beta'ed glory, sorry 'bout that.**

**Well, just tell me if I should have kept this chapter in my brain and had never let it out. ever. **

**Disclaimer: Own death note? I sure dont.**

If silence could be deadly and looks could kill, Matt would be dead two times over at this point because the look Mello was giving him right then screamed: 'I want to kill you as slowly and painfully as possible'. After several seconds of tensed silence Mello opened his mouth, closed again and leapt at him.

Matt found himself falling backwards and subsequently getting the wind knocked out of him as he landed painfully on the hardwood floor. A raging blond perched on his hips and attempting to slap and punch him at the same time, he raised his arms in a feeble attempt to shield himself from the blows as Mello took out his rage on the redhead.

"Okay, okay! I get it, you're not a prostitute! Sorry!" Matt exclaimed, though it didn't help much…. In fact it seemed to make things worse.

"Of course I'm not a prostitute, why the hell would I be a prostitute! I mean what the fuck!"

"Erm…. Well, you kind of do…. You know….. dress like one.." Matt said, seconds after it left his mouth he realized just how stupid he was for mentioning that at a time like this.

Mello blinked once, raised his hand and slapped Matt across the face. Hard. "Bitch" he muttered climbing off of the red-head and standing above him, hands on his hips and scowling fiercely.

"Get up. Now" he ordered Matt, still looking murderous.

Matt obeyed silently, rubbing his reddened cheek with a slight pout, though at this point he as rather preoccupied with fearing for his life. Wouldn't that be a crazy way to go….. death by psychopath roommate. He shuttered at the thought and returned his attention to Mello who was surveying him in a rather predatory way which made Matt squirm uncomfortably.

Mello looked him over once more before grinning evilly "so Matty…. You want to make it up to me for calling me a prostitute, yeah?" he albeit purred.

Completely thrown off by this turn of events matt nodded his agreement because really, he did feel bad about the whole thing now that he know the truth.

"Good, now stay here a minute mm'kay?" Mello said, slipping around Matt and back towards the only bedroom. A growing sense of dread began to form in Matt's stomach as he watched the blond go '_well at least I didn't have to go with him' _he thought with another shudder.

A minute later Mello returned, something in his hands which were behind his back, obstructing Matt's view. This was really starting to freak him out.

And if it hadn't before it was now because Mello brought his hand from behind his back and presented Matt with: a pair of pants. Leather pants.

No. fucking. Way.

Matt had absolutely zero desire to wear leather anything, ever. He began to back away slowly, there was no way in hell he was wearing leather pants, especially not ones that his crazy-as-fuck roommate was attempting to make him wear. No, there was waaaaay to much wrong with that whole thing to even be an option.

Mello smirked evilly, reaching out and catching hold of the front of Matt's shirt and pulling the redhead back towards him "if you don't put them on yourself I won't hesitate to…. Help you" he finished, that predatory smirk still gracing his otherwise fairly pretty features.

"So, I suggest you go ahead, before I'm forced to follow" he finished.

Like Matt needed any further convincing, he grabbed the pants from Mello then frowned down at the offending garment, promptly throwing it back at the other boy. He then turned tail and ran full sprint down the hall and into the bathroom, resisting the urge to scream 'rape' as he went, Mello hot on his heels.

Matt, upon reaching the bathroom slammed the door shut and locked it, praying that would keep the blond out… at least for awhile. Sliding down the floor his back against the wood of the door which was vibrating slightly since Mello seemed to be trying to break it down, Matt groaned "Real nice Matt, lock yourself in a bathroom, in the same house with the psychopath and have no way of contacting anyone else, just great."

"And now I've started talking to myself."

Maybe this whole roommate business was more trouble than it was worth.

**Thoughts? Feelings? Should this weirdness that is chapter three never been born? **

**Matt: Someones not feeling self confidant today...**

**Andy: And I need to go to bed, i'm talking to Matt, who's not even Matt, just me being Matt...**

**okay first, I promise never to do that again. second, going to bed now...**


End file.
